August 24th
by hesparclo3424
Summary: "Aku pergi ... Aku akan kembali tahun depan , di malam yang sama , di waktu yang sama . Aku akan mengambilnya , buatlah harapan kecilku menjadi nyata . Jika aku masih bernafas ..." dedicated for Jong Woon's bday :D YeWook -genderswitch- don't like? don't read


**Pair : YeWook -GS-**

**Genre : Angst ,  
**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warn : death chara  
**

**Dedicated for Kim Jong Woon's Bday :***

"Ryeowook-ah , kau ingat besok hari apa? Kau selalu menunggunya . Dan aku pun juga selalu menunggumu menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya"

Terpaku sejenak , menikmati udara malam yang kian menusuk tulang . Kembali bersimpuh di atas tanah tempatnya berpijak sedari 1 jam yang lalu . Dengan sepasang mata obsidiannya yang tajam , menatap pilu batu nisan yang bertengger disana . Tangan mungilnya terulur mengusap lembut pusara , seolah ia tengah membelai tubuh yang terbaring di dalamnya .

"Bahkan malam ini aku masih menunggumu mengucapkannya . Katakan aku gila ..." ujarnya .

"Hah ... Aku tak membutuhkan kue atau semacamnya . Kau mengucapkannya saja sudah cukup , karena aku tahu kau tak mungkin membawa bahan dan alat untuk membuat kue disana"

"Ryeowook-ah , selama ini aku hanya sebatang kara . Eommaku telah tiada , Appaku ... Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa Appaku . Kau tau? Hanya kau yang peduli padaku"

Kembali terpaku , memejamkan kedua matanya , menghela nafasnya lagi . Berkutat dengan pikirannya . Entah , tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan agar suara gadis itu kembali terdengar . Tersenyum miris menatap pusara itu kembali , "Ryeowook-ah , untuk yang terakhir kalinya , kumohon ... Tiga hitungan terakhir , ucapkan kata - kata itu padaku . Hanya kau yang kumiliki , kumohon ..."

Meremas pusara yang terjamah telapak tangan mungilnya . Manakala bibirnya mulai bergetar , cairan bening menetes , membasahi wajahnya yang rupawan . "Tiga ..." sesak itu tak kunjung reda . Isakan tertahan , seketika gundah itu semakin menyeruak di dadanya . Tak ia pedulikan mata obsidiannya yang terus membuahkan air mata , bibirnya terus berujar dengan sedikit harapan kecil yang sangat tak mungkin terjadi . "Dua ..." ujarnya lagi . Semakin sesak , mendekati kata terakhir yang memutuskan terwujud atau tidaknya harapan kecil itu . "Satu ..." sontak kedua tangan itu melemas , bibirnya semakin bergetar . Isakan itu tak lagi tertahan , tak pedulikan jika ada yang menyaksikannya berteriak terisak di depan pusara malam itu . "Ryeowook-ah! Kau pikir kenapa aku rela datang semalam ini ke tempat ini , huh?! Apa kau memikirkan apa yang membuatku mengalahkan rasa takutku akan tempat ini?! Aku menunggumu! Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau mengatakannya! Hampir dua tahun ini aku harus melakukan semua itu sendiri , kau tahu? Hari itu , hari paling berarti dalam hidupku . Saat aku membuka mata di dunia ini , dan saat itu ketika separuh jiwaku harus mati! Kumohon Ryeowook-ah ..."

Menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajahnya . Berdiri lemas dari posisinya semula . "Aku pergi ... Aku akan kembali tahun depan , di malam yang sama , di waktu yang sama . Aku akan mengambilnya , buatlah harapan kecilku menjadi nyata . Jika aku masih bernafas ..." .

Melangkah gontai meninggalkan peristirahatan gadisnya , setelah menitipkan secercah harapannya untuk ia ambil kembali di masa mendatang . Terus berjalan , tanpa menoleh ke belakang . Tanpa berhenti , berharap jika luka itu sedikit demi sedikit akan sirna . Agar ia mendapatkan ketenangan yang selalu ia inginkan . Tanpa rasa bersalah yang terus menghantui pikirannya . Karena untuk semua ini , waktu yang akan menyelesaikannya .

'BRAK'

Menghempaskan pintu mobilnya kasar . Menyandarkan kepalanya , meratapi kebodohan yang ia lakukan hari ini . Sejenak terpejam , tak membuat lelaki pemilik nama Kim Jong Woon itu kian mendapat ketenangan .

_**Flashback on ...**_

"Oppa ... Saengil chukkae" bisikan lembutnya melesak dalam indera pendengaran lelaki yang tengah terpejam di hadapannya . Membuat senyuman merekah mewarnai parasnya yang kian sempurna seketika melihat lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya .

"hmm ..." lenguhnya . Tersenyum simpul ketika menemukan gadis nya tengah tersenyum menatapnya . "Kau Kim Ryeowook?" ujarnya .

"Ne , Oppa . Saengil chukkae ... Bangunlah , ucapkan permohonanmu , dan tiup lilinnya sebelum mati" mendengar perintah gadisnya , laki – laki itu terbangun dan menautkan jemari kedua telapak tangannya . Memejamkan matanya sejenak , seraya berujar dalam hati atas permohonan nya di hari pertama menginjak usianya yang ke-21 tahun .

"Wah ... Akhirnya Oppa meniup lilinnya" bersorak bak anak kecil seketika melihat sang kekasih meniup lilin ulang tahunnya . "Jadi mana hadiah Oppa?" terkekeh mendengar sang kekasih , Kim Jong Woon , menagih hadiah ulang tahunnya . Ia pun tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu , karena ia tahu kalau sang kekasih hanya tinggal sebatang kara di Seoul , dan dapat dipastikan kalau hanya ia lah yang akan memberikan hadiah untuknya .

"Ini hadiah Oppa" memicingkan matanya menerima hadiah Kim Ryeowook . Seketika smirk terukir di bibirnya , ide jahil mulai muncul di pikirannya . "Hanya ini?" godanya , mulai merajuk manja .

"He? Memangnya Oppa ingin hadiah apa lagi?" sedikit tersentak , bahkan ia tak sadar jika laki – laki itu menggodanya .

"Cium Oppa"

"MWO?" terbelalak mendengar penuturan Jong Woon . Dalam hatinya , bagaimana bisa laki – laki itu meminta hal seperti itu padanya . "Chagi-ah , kau tak mau? Beri Oppa first kissmu . Kita bahkan belum pernah berciuman" aigoo~ lagi – lagi merajuk manja . Apa kau tak melihat rona merah yang mewarnai pipi Ryeowook?

"Tapi Oppa ... Aku kan yeoja , dan kau namja"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu masalah?" sanggah Jong Woon . Laki – laki itu , benar – benar tak mau kalah -_- "Baiklah , kalau kau tak mau , kau boleh pulang sekarang . Kau harus kuliah kan?"

"Oppa mengusirku?"

"Bukankah kau akan memberikan apapun yang Oppa inginkan?" ujar Jong Woon .

"Baiklah ... tutup mata Oppa" Jong Woon menutup kedua matanya , seraya tersenyum simpul bersiap menyambut bibir sang kekasih untuk pertama kalinya .

'CUP'

Meleset! "Saengil chukkae Oppa ... hihihihi" berlari kegirangan setelah mengecup pipi Jong Woon dan mengoleskan krim kue ulang tahun di pipinya .

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Awas kau!"

"Nanananana~~" berlari kesana kemari bak anak kecil , tak henti – hentinya tersenyum lebar ketika Jong Woon mengejarnya . "Oppa! Mehrong :P"

"YA! Kemari kau!" meraup krim kue ulang tahun yang di letakkan Ryeowook begitu saja di meja . Melebarkan jangkahannya guna meraih sang kekasih yang masih asyik menggodanya .

"YA! Happ!"

"AAA! Oppa! Ampuuunn!" teriaknya ketika lengan kurus Jong Woon berhasil meraih pinggang rampingnya . "Kena Kau!" ujar Jong Woon sembari mengoleskan krim kue di wajahnya .

"Kau lebih manis dari biasanya . haha" tertawa lebar , sementara Ryeowook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal . "Kemarilah" menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat padanya . "Terima kasih untuk hari ini ... Kau yang pertama , bahkan satu – satunya . Berjanjilah kau akan selalu melakukan ini untuk Oppa" mengangguk . Sedetik kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya seketika Jong Woon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menghapus jarak di antara mereka .

'CUP'

Berhasil! Untuk pertama kalinya bibir itu menyentuh bibir ranum gadisnya . Benar – benar manis , di tambah cita rasa krim kue yang mewarnai wajah gadis itu . Membuat Jong Woon dengan senang hati 'membersihkan' krim – krim kue itu dari wajah gadisnya yang semakin manis itu .

_**Flashback end ...**_

Memandang kosong ke depan , dengan tangannya yang masih mengambil alih kemudi mobilnya . Entah , memori akan gadis itu selalu terlintas di pikirannya . Senyuman manis yang selalu menyapanya , hanya bisa menari – nari di pikirannya . Tak kuasa , laki – laki itu kembali menitikkan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini . Betapa semua ini membuatnya lelah . Meratapi hidupnya yang hanya sebatang kara , dan satu – satunya gadis yang ia miliki telah berpulang ke pangkuan-Nya . Membuat rasa bersalah semakin menyeruak di pikirannya . Hampir setahun sejak kejadian di hari itu , ketenangan tak kunjung singgah di hidupnya . Secara langsung , ia memang tak bersalah , namun secara tak langsung? Semua ini karenanya . Bahkan ia harus rela menulikan pendengarannya ketika hampir semua yang ia kenal menjudge dirinya bersalah . Apa keterpurukannya selama ini masih kurang?

'tiit'

Menyalakan music player , tangannya yang lemas terulur menekan tombol disana . "Hah ..." menghela nafas panjang manakala melody mulai terdengar . Menatap pilu pada jalanan yang ia lalui . Tak ia pedulikan jika sepasang matanya semakin meredup .

"_gyeou garyeogo maeumeul jaba _

_geochin pokpungcheoreom millyeowatda _

_machi bitmulcheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman_

_kkaejin geoul wie maejeojin inyeonboda deouk apatgie_

_i georeumui kkeuteul bonaeneun maeumeul neon moreugetji"_

_**Flashback on ...**_

Derap langkah jenjangnya turut meramaikan jalanan padat merayap . Gadis itu , Kim Ryeowook , berjalan tergesa – gesa menyusup di antara padat pejalan kaki di trotoar . Menyusup di antara keramaian , takut jika orang suruhan sang Appa menemukannya . Tak ia pedulikan deru nafas yang mulai memburu , demi singkatnya waktu agar sampai pada tujuannya .

'ting'

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ..."

"Ryeowook-ah~"

"Oppa!" berlari seketika mendengar suara baritone itu menyebut namanya . Mendekap hangat tubuh lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya . Nafasnya yang tersengal lantas membuat lelaki bernama Kim Jong Woon itu melayangkan pertanyaan pada gadis yang masih mendekapnya itu .

"Kabur lagi?" tanyanya , membuat Kim Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pasrah . Melepaskan dekapan erat itu , dan menatap risau sepasang bola mata caramel di hadapannya . "Aigoo~~ Bukankah Oppa sudah bilang , kau tak boleh kabur lagi? Katakan , kenapa kau lari lagi?"

"Aku merindukan Oppa ..." lirihnya , lantas membuat bibir laki – laki itu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman . "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Oppa . Aku tak bisa bertemu Oppa jika aku langsung pulang ke rumah"

"Tapi ini sudah malam , Ahjussi pasti mengkhawatirkanmu . Oppa antar pulang ne?"

"Andwae!" Jong Woon sedikit tersentak mendengar suara tenor yang kian meninggi itu . Di balikkan tubuhnya , dan di tatapnya gadis yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu , merajuk?

"Aku tak mau pulang" ujar Ryeowook singkat .

"Tapi kau harus pulang . Ini sudah malam , tak baik anak gadis sepertimu masih berada diluar rumah"

"Tak mau ..."

"Baiklah ... Satu lagu saja ne?" senyuman merekah di bibir Ryeowook seketika mendengar apa yang selalu ia mau dari kekasihnya . Di dudukkannya tubuh mungil itu di salah satu kursi customer cafe milik kekasihnya . Dan lagi , masih dengan senyumannya , gadis itu menatap riang lelaki berparas rupawan yang tengah bersiap melantunkan syair lagu untuknya .

"Hah ..." Jong Woon menghela nafasnya . Memilih sakah satu di antara syair – syair lagu yang hendak ia lantunkan dalam buku itu . Tersenyum tipis seketika menemukan lagu yang jarang ia nyanyikan .

"_eonjebuteo yeohtneunji ijeosseoyo_

_naega wae ireoneunji nan moreujyo_

_harun gilgiman hago ddeut-I eobneunde_

_eoddeohge ddo achimi oneun geonji_

_nan moreujyo_

_eojjeol soga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago_

_I deodin shiganeul jikyeobwahtjyo_

_eodi-e ihtneunji mu-eoseul haneunji_

_ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e_

_ijae seoneun an doeneungeol nan arayo_

_saranghalsu eobdaneungeol algo ihtjyo_

_naui seotun gobaeki geudaereuldeo apeugehal ppuniraneungeol nan arayo algo ihtjyo_

_geureon jeul almyeon seodo_

_eojjeol suga eobneyo_

_geujeo geumoreubman ddeo-oreujyo_

_do nuneul gamado dashi nuneul deodo_

_ojikhan saram maneul saenggakhago ihtgi-e_

_hansun gando jiulsu eobneun geumoseubeul (nan oneuldo eonjerado)_

_nan geujeo nan geudaemaneul_

_saenggakhajyo_

_eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago_

_I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

_eodi-e ihtdeunji mu-eoseul hadeunji_

_ojikhan saram maneul saranghago ihtgi-e_

_ojikhan saram maneul nan saenggakhago ihtjyo"_

'prok prok'

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" Suara tepukan customer lantas membuat gadis itu , Kim Ryeowook , tersadar dari bius suara Jong Woon . Suara baritone itu , seakan menjadi candu baginya . Selalu seperti ini , setiap suara merdu Jong Woon melantunkan syair lagu , membuatnya tersesat dalam pesona laki – laki bermarga Kim itu .

"Kita pulang ne?" Jong Woon mengulurkan tangannya , menunggu gadis itu menyambutnya dan beranjak dari posisinya .

"Ne Oppa" menyambut telapak mungil kekasihnya . Tersenyum simpul merasakan hangat genggaman telapak Jong Woon . Berjalan berdua melewati gelap malam yang menyelimuti mereka . Namun bahagia itu , membuat tautan jemari keduanya semakin erat . Seakan tak rela jika satu jemari saja lepas dari tautan mereka .

Senyuman yang merekah mewarnai perjalanan malam mereka , hingga tak terasa jika sepasang kekasih itu telah sampai di kediaman sang gadis . Seketika gugup mulai menggerayanginya . Dengan sedikit keraguan , laki – laki itu mulai menuntun Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumahnya . "Oppa , gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook .

"Hah ... kau pulang larut , jadi Oppa harus bertanggung jawab pada orangtuamu" balas Jong Woon .

"Tapi Oppa , tadi kan aku sendiri yang pergi ke tempat Oppa"

"Ssstt ... tetap saja Oppa harus mengembalikanmu pada Ahjussi . Kajja"

"Chagi-ah ... Kau dari mana saja nak?" tersenyum hangat ketika wanita separuh baya itu menghampirinya . "Jong Woon-ah , terima kasih sudah mengantar Ryeowook sampai rumah . Kau hati – hati di jalan ne? Pergilah , selagi Young Woon belum turun"

"Oppa , hati – hatilah" Jong Woon hanya mengangguk . Membungkukkan badannya hormat pada Jung Soo , Eomma Ryeowook , lalu beranjak pergi . Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara berat itu menginterupsinya . "Kau membawa pergi putriku lagi?" menoleh takut menatap sosok lelaki yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di ujung tangga .

Perlahan , Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Jong Woon yang masih berdiri membelakangi Young Woon . "Ryeowook-ah! Menjauh darinya!" bentak Young Woon .

"Kau! Ryeowook tak pantas untukmu , dia milik keturunan Cho"

"Appa! Sudah kukatakan berkali – kali , aku tak menyukai Cho Kyuhyun!" sergah Ryeowook .

"Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai asal – usul yang jelas! Appa tak mau kau berdampingan dengan lelaki yang tak mempunyai asal usul seperti dia , son of bitch! Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kekasih anak seorang wanita jalang sepertinya! Jika kau hanya ingin bermain , tinggalkan dia sekarang , Ryeowook-ah!"

Jong Woon mengepalkan telapak tangannya , membalikkan badannya dan menatap Young Woon tajam . "Young Woon-ssi ... Anda berhak menghinaku . Tapi jangan sekalipun Anda menghina Ibuku . 9 bulan Ibu mengandungku , bertaruh nyawa melahirkanku di dunia ini , membesarkanku seorang diri . Atas dasar apa Anda menghina Ibuku seperti itu?" Ryeowook menggenggam telapak tangan Jong Woon seketika mendengar kata – kata itu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya .

"Appa! Appa terlalu kejam pada Jong Woon Oppa! Jong Woon Oppa bukan seperti yang apa pikirkan! Aku benci Appa!"

'PLAK'

Cairan bening jatuh ketika telapak tangan Young Woon mendarat di pipi tirusnya . "Ryeowook-ah ... Gwenchana? Sakit , hm?"

"Jangan menyentuh putriku!" menghempaskan telapak tangan mungil Jong Woon dari pipi tirus anak gadisnya .

"Ryeowook-ah ... Appa mu benar , Oppa tak pantas untukmu . Dan laki – laki itu lebih segalanya , Oppa tak punya apa – apa untuk membahagiankanmu . Benar , Oppa hanya anak seorang wanita jalang yang bahkan tak pernah tahu siapa ayah biologisnya . Dan mulai saat ini , kita jalani hidup kita masing – masing ne?"

"Oppa! Apa yang kau katakan! Jangan pernah mendengar kata – kata Appa! Tak apa jika Appa terus menyakitiku . Kumohon , Oppa jangan mengakhiri semuanya seperti ini" memelas pada Jong Woon yang masih bersikukuh atas keputusannya . Tak ia pedulikan penyesalan yang akan ia dapat ketika melepaskan gadis itu .

"Young Woon-ssi ... Ku kembalikan Ryeowook pada Anda . Dia terlalu sempurna untukku , aku bahkan terlalu sadar siapa aku . Dan lagi , aku tak ingin jika Anda menghina Ibuku untuk kesekian kalinya"

"Pergilah! Tak ada yang menginginkanmu disini" ujar Young Woon .

"Oppa!" rengekan Ryeowook membuat Jong Woon berhenti dan menghampirinya . "Dengarkan Oppa , kau tak boleh lari lagi dari orangtuamu . Jalinlah hubungan kasih dengan lelaki pilihan orangtuamu"

"Oppa! Jebal ... Aku tak mau ..." lirihnya . Entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu , mengesampingkan segala ketakutannya pada sang Appa . Mendekatkan dirinya pada Jong Woon , dan menarik tengkuk laki – laki itu .

'CUP'

"Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tak ia pedulikan sang Appa yang berteriak memanggilnya . Gadis itu terus mencium Jong Woon , seraya kedua matanya terpejam , membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir . Sesekali ia sadar kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan .

Young Woon terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook . Jung Soo hanya menitikkan air mata melihat kesungguhan sepasang kekasih yang ada di hadapannya . Dalam hatinya , ia tak bisa jika melihat putrinya menderita . Namun di sisi lain , ia tak bisa melawan keegoisan Young Woon yang semakin semaunya pada putri semata wayangnya .

"Ryeowook-ah , tak seharusnya kau seperti ini" tersenyum lembut , mengacak rambut Ryeowook . "Oppa pergi ne?" beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih menitikkan air matanya . "Oppa ... jebal ... Aku mencintaimu Oppa" lirihnya .

'PLAK'

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan , eoh! Beraninya kau mencium laki – laki itu! Bahkan di depan kedua mata Appa!"

"Appa tak pernah mengerti! Aku benci Appa!" berlari menaiki tangga sembari memegang pipi tirusnya . Betapa ia hancur saat ini , tak disangka jika sang Appa hingga berlaku kasar padanya . Namun ia juga sadar , jika apa yang ia lakukan merupakan kesalahan besar . Mengingat sang Appa membenci laki – laki yang sangat dicintainya .

_**Flashback end ...**_

"_tteugeopdeon sarang yeolbyeongeul arko _

_memalla beorin ipsul geu wiro _

_heulleonaerineun nae _

_nunmurui uimireul neon moreugetji"_

'Blam!'

Menghentikan laju mobilnya . Menghantam keras kemudi mobilnya , menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengan yang masih bertengger pada kemudi mobilnya . "Hah ..." menghela nafas , seraya menarik tubuhnya (?) . Menyandarkan kepalanya , "Jika kau mau , aku bersedia menyanyi untukmu setiap waktu" lirihnya .

"Ini terlalu berat . Sudah satu tahun , tapi aku masih juga tak berubah . Tak seharusnya semua berakhir . Aku tak bisa ..." lagi , berujar pada dirinya sendiri . Tak ia pedulikan manakala mobilnya kini terparkir bebas dalam sepi jalanan yang begitu mencekam . "Jam 11 malam" lanjutnya .

'drrt drrt'

Meraih ponselnya yang bergetar , "Yeoboseyo Eunhyuk-ah" sapanya .

"_Oppa eodisseo? Ini sudah malam , tapi kau tak juga menampakkan dirimu di cafe . Apa kami harus menutupnya? Kau tak kunjung datang_"

"Terserah kau saja , Hyuk-ah . Aku tak akan pulang malam ini"

"_Jinjja? Tapi esok kan ..._"

"Aku tak peduli , esok hanyalah esok . Annyeong" memutus panggilannya , dan melempar ponselnya di jok sampingnya .

Meraih tas ranselnya , membukanya perlahan . Menatap nanar pada secarik kertas yang selalu menemaninya di setiap hari usianya bertambah . "Hah ..." sekali lagi , untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafasnya . Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dalam hari itu , mencoba tenang , berharap memori itu tak lagi menari – nari di benaknya .

_Jong Woonie ..._

_Saengil chukkaeyo Chagi-ah~ hari ini usiamu genap 23 tahun ne?_

_Eomma sangat bahagia jika kau tumbuh dengan baik , kau pasti sangat tampan sekarang , seperti Appa mu ne? Eomma harap , kau memiliki masa muda yang cemerlang seperti Appa . Appamu ... Lelaki yang sangat tampan dan bijaksana . Lelaki yang sangat berwibawa . Eomma yakin , di usiamu yang matang kini kau mulai memikirkan tentang semua itu ._

_Chagi-ah~ Eomma harap kau tak pernah membenci Appamu . Siapa pun Appamu nanti , Eomma harap kau bisa menerimanya . Jangan pernah menyalahkan Appamu . Tuhan sudah membuat takdir untuk kita . Eomma yakin kita bisa bertemu Appa . Namun sayang , Eomma lebih dulu menutup mata . Eomma selalu berdo'a kau bisa bertemu Appa mu nanti ._

_Chagi-ah~ Jeongmal mianhae jika Eomma hanya menyapamu lewat surat – surat ini . Sejak kau bertambah di usia 16 tahun . Dan Eomma hanya membuat surat ini hingga kau berusia 25 tahun nanti . Jeongmal mianhae , karena Eomma tahu di usia 25 tahun nanti kau akan menemukan kehidupanmu sendiri . Eomma selalu berdo'a kau akan mendapatkan yeoja yang sangat baik , dan bisa menerima bagaimanapun kau saat itu ._

_Saengil chukkae ... Eomma sangat menyayangimu ... Saranghae ^^_

_-Kim Heechul-_

Terdiam , manakala tutur katanya terbungkam . Sesak yang mulai merayap di dadanya , begitu tersayat ketika orang yang bertaruh nyawa melahirkannya harus menutup matanya untuk selamanya . Dan lagi , gadis yang sangat ia cintai , yang selalu memberi senyuman untuknya harus pergi menyusul Kim Heechul , Eommanya , untuk selamanya . "Apa aku juga harus meregang nyawa juga agar aku bisa menyusul kalian?"

Kembali membuka secarik surat itu , menautkan kedua alisnya membaca ulang isinya cepat . "Appa?" ujarnya . Serasa sepi yang mencekam , membuat gundah kian menyeruak di hatinya . Tak dapat berujar , hanya terdiam . Lagi , bermacam – macam pemikiran menyelimuti otaknya . Seolah Tuhan tak membiarkan ketenangan menyinggahi hidupnya , walaupun hanya sejenak .

Kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya . Masih menatap pilu jalanan sepi malam itu . Tak ia pedulikan raganya yang mulai lelah , nalarnya tak lagi berjalan . Entah , ia hanya pasrah akan takdir Tuhan yang akan ia jalani nantinya .

_**Flashback on ...**_

"Ryeowook-ah~ fighting!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri , seraya semakin mengeratkan mantel ungu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya . Melangkah penuh percaya diri melewati jalanan yang masih sepi .

Pagi itu , Kim Ryeowook menetapkan hatinya . Memutuskan menghampiri tempat lelaki pujaan hatinya mengais rejeki di setiap harinya . Hanya berbekal niat tulusnya demi menepati janjinya pada lelaki yang masih sangat dicintainya , hingga detik itu . Seolah pasrah akan apapun reaksi lelaki itu padanya .

Tersenyum simpul saat mendapati Samsung SM5 milik laki – laki itu masih terparkir rapi di tempatnya . Mengintai ke dalam cafe , dan senyuman semakin melebar ketika mendapati laki – laki itu tengah menata meja cafe bersama teman – teman lainnya . Masih pukul 5 pagi , dan satu jam lagi hingga laki – laki itu keluar dari cafe nya . Seolah kesabarannya tak pernah luntur , ia duduk di bangku yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mobil milik laki – laki yang di tunggunya , Jong Woon . Meletakkan tas hadiah untuk kekasihnya , dan menempatkan kotak kue ulang tahun itu di atas pangkuannya . Membukanya , memasang lilin angka usia Jong Woon saat itu , angka 22 . Tersenyum lagi , seakan tak ada bosannya ia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya . "Oppa ... Semoga kau menerima semua dariku" ujarnya penuh semangat . "Hari ini , aku ingin memakan kue bersamamu . Ah , ani . Aku ingin membuat wajah tampanmu itu penuh krim kue seperti tahun lalu , hihihi . Tapi , apa Oppa mau menerima semua ini dariku? Mengingat aku kan bukan yeojachingu Oppa lagi" lanjutnya sembari mengirimkan pesan singkat pada laki – laki itu .

Dua jam sudah gadis itu duduk di luar cafe Jong Woon . Masih dengan hot pants dan mantel yang menutup tubuhnya . Dengan senyuman yang masih mewarnai wajah manisnya . Meskipun wajah itu mulai pucat pasi , namun tak melunturkan semangat dan niat tulusnya bertemu laki – laki itu . "Oppa , sudah seharusnya kau pulang satu jam yang lalu . Kenapa kau masih belum keluar juga?" mengeluarkan ponselnya , dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada laki – laki itu lagi . Jujur , raganya sudah tak kuat jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi .

Beberapa menit , tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Jong Woon , membuatnya penasaran . Beranjak dari posisinya , dan mengintai ke dalam cafe . Tersentak ketika mendapati laki – laki itu tengah bersuka cita bersama teman – teman pegawai di cafenya . Merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman – temannya . Sontak itu air matanya menetes begitu saja . Sudah dua jam lebih ia menunggu , dan ini yang ia dapatkan? Jong Woon lebih bersuka cita di dalam , sementara ia harus menunggu diluar bersama dingin yang membuat wajahnya pucat?

"Oppa ... Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Aku disini ... Kau bahkan yang memintaku untuk mengingat semua ini untukmu , dan aku sudah berjanji akan hal itu . Aku tahu , kita tak lagi menjalin kasih , tapi apakah memang tak ada harga untuk semua yang kulakukan saat ini?"

Melangkah lemas meninggalkan cafe Jong Woon . "Agassi ..." tersenyum tipis ketika laki – laki berbalut jas hitam menyambutnya , membungkukkan badan , lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya . "Hiks ..." isakan tak tertahan . "Hiks ... hiks ..." terus terisak , lidahnya serasa kelu .

Tak lama , gadis itu turun dari mobilnya . Melangkah gontai memasuki kediamannya . Gundah tak kunjung reda . Tak ia pedulikan sang Appa yang kini menatapnya , sedari tadi menunggu anak gadisnya yang lari dari rumahnya itu datang . "Kim Ryeowook!" bentaknya , namun tak membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti . Gadis itu , Kim Ryeowook , terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong .

'sret'

'PLAK'

Bak terbangun dari alam mimpinya , ketika telapak tangan sang Appa mendarat di pipi tirusnya . Tersentak mendapati sang Appa yang menatapnya murka . "Kau menghampiri laki – laki itu lagi?" mengangguk lemas menanggapi pertanyaan Appanya , Kim Young Woon . "Sudah Appa bilang , berhenti bertemu dengannya Ryeowook-ah! Kau lebih pantas dengan Cho Kyuhyun! Appa tak suka jika kau dengan laki – laki itu! Anak haram sepertinya tak pantas untukmu!"

"Appa! Berhenti menghina Jong Woon Oppa!" bentakan Ryeowook sukses membuat Young Woon terbelalak , membentaknya lagi hanya karena membela Jong Woon . "Apa salah Jong Woon Oppa pada Appa? Apa Jong Woon Oppa melukai Appa? Apa dia merugikan Appa? Lihatlah , putrimu sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun!"

'PLAK'

Satu lagi tamparan mendarat di pipi tirusnya , membuat air mata itu mengalir semakin deras di pipi tirusnya . "Aku membenci Appa" satu kata , lantas gadis itu pergi begitu saja masuk ke kamarnya . Meninggalkan Young Woon yang menatapnya nanar .

"Oppa ... hiks ..." duduk di kursi riasnya . Menatap pantulan kesempurnaan akan dirinya , "Aku lebih memilih mengakhir semuanya sampai disini . Aku tak bisa jika seperti ini . Aku sangat mencintaimu ..."

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya , gadis itu berani mengambil cutter yang selalu ia simpan di laci meja riasnya . "Setelah ini , aku akan terus bersamamu . Walau kau tak lagi dapat menatapku ataupun menyentuhku . Ketahuilah , aku akan selalu menatapmu" . Tersenyum tipis , memejamkan kedua matanya . Berusaha memutar memori akan kebersamaanya dengan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai . Membayangkan sepasang mata obsidian yang selalu menatapnya lembut , dan bibir manis yang selalu tersenyum untuknya . Perlahan , ia goreskan cutter itu pada urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya . "aaa ... hiks ..." meringis kesakitan ketika perih itu mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya . Kedua kakinya mulai lemas , tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh rapuhnya . Jatuh tergeletak di lantai , bersama darah yang mulai mewarnai lantai kamarnya .

"Chingudeul , gamsahamnida ..." membungkukkan badannya sopan . Melangkah keluar tempatnya bekerja selama 4 tahun terakhir ini . Cafe peninggalan sang Eomma yang ia renovasi bersama teman – temannya . Dengan ia sendiri yang mengisi posisinya sebagai manajer dan penyanyi di cafe itu .

"Eh?" terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah kotak dan tas berisi hadiah yang terdiam di atas bagasi mobilnya . Di raih nya kedua benda tsb , dibawanya benda itu masuk ke dalam mobil bersamanya . Di bukanya perlahan kotak itu , lantas membuatnya terbelalak ketika melihat kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka 22 di atasnya . "Kim Ryeowook ..." lirihnya .

"Kenapa gadis itu tak menghubungiku jika ia datang kemari? Kenapa malah meninggalkannya disini? Aku kan ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersamanya"

Tangan mungilnya merogoh tas di bawanya , meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi tak ia hiraukan . "Ryeowook mengirimiku pesan?"

Benar , sedari tadi laki – laki itu tak tahu jika Ryeowook beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan padanya . Karena memang ponsel itu ia tinggalkan di dalam tasnya . Sejenak terdiam , merasakan perasaan tak enak mulai menyeruak di pikirannya . Tak berlama – lama , ia segera menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya , menelpon Ryeowook .

Tak perlu menunggu lama , laki – laki itu tersenyum ketika panggilannya mulai terjawab . "Yeoboseyo Ryeowook-ah ..."

"..."

"Eh? Ahjumma? Aku ingin bicara dengan Kim Ryeowook"

"..."

Sontak jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak , dadaknya begitu sesak , lidahnya tak mampu lagi berujar . Ponsel yang sedari tadi di genggamnya terjatuh begitu saja . "Rye ... Ryeowook-ah ..." lirihnya . Air mata jatuh begitu saja mengalir di pipi chubbynya . Secepat kilat ia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat keberadaan Ryeowook saat ini .

'ciit'

Turun dari mobilnya setelah memarkirnya di sembarang tempat . Melangkah tergesa – gesa memasuki pemakaman yang telah sepi dengan tangannya yang masih membawa sekotak kue ulang tahun bersamanya , dan tak ia temukan sekumpulan keluarga Ryeowook di area pemakaman . Ya , keluarga Ryeowook telah kembali pulang ke rumah . Tak ia pedulikan deru nafasnya yang memburu , ia terus mencari nisan atas nama Ryeowook . Hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat pusara yang masih basah , dan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Kim Ryeowook disana .

"Ryeowook-ah ..." kedua kakinya lemas , Jong Woon jatuh bersimpuh di depan pusara Ryeowook . "Ini benar kau? Benar kau yang ada di dalam sana?" lirihnya .

"Kau tak sedang mengerjaiku kan? Kau tahu kan hari ini aku berulang tahun? Kau mengerjaiku kan? Katakan kau hanya mengerjaiku! Katakan kau berbohong Ryeowook-ah!" berteriak histeris , seraya air matanya kembali mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya .

"kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku! Kau marah padaku? Kau marah karena aku tak menemuimu tadi pagi? Kau marah karena aku tak menghiraukan pesan – pesanmu? Kau lelah karena menungguku? Katakan Ryeowook-ah! Katakan!"

"Ini semua salahku ..."

Terus berteriak , melampiaskan hatinya yang tersayat saat itu . Di hari saat usianya bertambah , dan di hari itu pula gadis yang ia cintai telah tutup usia . Membuat akalnya serasa hilang , tak lagi berpikir nalar . "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku melakukan ini? Kau ingin aku begini?" membuka kotak kue ulang tahun yang ia bawa bersamanya . Meraup krim kue itu , dan dioleskannya krim kue itu di wajahnya , seperti apa yang Ryeowook lakukan di tahun lalu . "Lihatlah! Krim – krim kue ini sudah melekat di wajahku . Apa kau tak ingin melakukannya? Kau tak ingin mengoleskannya juga di wajahku? Bukankah ini yang selalu kau lakukan?"

"Atau jangan – jangan ... kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu? Baiklah , aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu ..."

Meletakkan kotak kue itu di atas tanah . Menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam , dan mulai melantunkan syair lagu seperti apa yang selalu Ryeowook inginkan . Seolah laki – laki itu kini benar – benar kehilangan nalarnya .

"_geuriwo ne yireumil bureulddaemada_

_keomyi nal mankeum ddeolryeoul mankeum saranghaeseotdago_

_mitgosipta ..._

_kaseumyi meomchunta_

_nunmulyi chanda_

_swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda_

_sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_

_jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwiseumyeon johketda"_

_**Flashback end ...**_

Melajukan mobilnya sembari menatap kosong gelap jalanan yang sepi itu . "Ryeowook-ah ..." sesekali bibir itu melirihkan nama yang selalu terukir dalam hatinya . Begitu pilu , seakan ia tak dapat lagi berkata – kata untuk saat ini . Beberapa menit lagi , tepat ketika usianya bertambah . Ia akan memulai hidup baru di usianya ke-23 tahun . Tanpa sang Eomma , tanpa Ryeowook nya .

Masih menatap kosong gelap malam , tanpa ia pedulikan laju mobilnya yang mulai kehilangan arah , melaju melawan arus . Seketika tersadar ketika sorot lampu jalan menerpa wajahnya . "Omo!" tersentak , membanting stirnya , membuat mobilnya berputar hingga menghantam pembatas jalan raya .

"Andwaaaeeee!"

'Ciiiiitttt'

'BRAKK!'

**~ Jong Woon's POV ~**

Membuka mataku perlahan , terkesiap ketika mendapati pemandangan di sekelilingku . Dua kata , begitu indah . Dan sepertinya aku tak pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya . Dan hey , bukankah aku tadi berada di jalanan itu malam ini? Tapi kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

"Omo!" tersentak manakala merasakan kedua telapak tangan menutup kedua mataku tiba – tiba .

"Saengil chukkahamnida ... Saengil chukkahamnida ...

Saranghaneun Kim Jong Woon ... Saengil chukkahamnida ..."

Suara ini ... Suara lembut seperti ini ...

Aku terdiam sejenak , suara ini ... Apa mungkin ...

"Kau ..."

"Saengil chukkae Oppa ..."

'Aku ... benar – benar ... Gadis itu ... Kim Ryeowook? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?' batinku .

Jujur , aku masih tak mengerti . Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada Ryeowook disini? Tuhan ... Apa aku bermimpi? Aku bisa melihat parasnya yang sempurna , senyuman manisnya lagi . Apa ini artinya ...

"Kemarilah Oppa ..." kau masih terdiam ketika gadis itu menuntunku dan menatapku . "Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu hanya begitu – begitu saja? Kau tak mendengarku bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun untukmu? Hari ini , apa aku sudah menjadi yang pertama mangucapkannya? Kau senang?"

"Ryeowook-ah ... Kau ..."

"Kita kembali bertemu ..."

Bingo! Benar . Apa aku telah tiada sekarang? Ini berarti ... Aku berada di surga bersama Kim Ryeowook? Jadi , apa ini yang namanya surga?

"Jadi ... Oppa senang karena aku sudah menyanyikan lagu untuk Oppa?"

"Hanya menyanyikan lagu? Tak ingin memberi yang lain untuk Oppa?"

"Memangnya Oppa ingin apa? Bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu ketika di pemakaman , Oppa bilang tak apa jika aku hanya mengucapkannya? Kenapa Oppa jadi meminta hadiah lainnya?"

"Cium Oppa" kulihat ia tersenyum riang mendengar permintaanku . "Tapi Oppa , bagaimana jika Tuhan melihatnya?" tanyanya polos .

"Tuhan pasti akan senang jika melihatnya" balasku .

"Jinjja?" ujarnya sembari mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku . Seraya menghapus jarak di antara kami . Kurasakan bibir manisnya mulai mengecup bibirku perlahan . Dan dapat kurasakan , masih manis seperti biasanya . Kutumpahkan semua kerinduanku akan dirinya melalui ciuman ini . Dan saat ini , aku tak lagi dapat menggambarkan apa yang ku rasakan . Dan kuharap , ini bukanlah mimpi .

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku saat ia melepaskan kecupannya .

"Kau harus bangun Oppa . Ini memang bukan mimpi , tapi kau harus kembali hidup"

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi , apa Oppa belum mati?"

"Jadi kau ingin mati? Jangan Oppa , kau masih memiliki hidup yang panjang . Dan saat ini , kau berada di masa kritismu , gerbang antara hidup dan matimu"

Jadi ... Jadi aku belum mati? Aku masih kritis? Tuhan ... Kenapa kau mempermainkanku seperti ini? Jadi semua ini hanya singkat? Hanya akan menjadi mimpi jika aku terbangun nanti?

"Ryeowook-ah , kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus kembali Oppa ..." kuraih tangannya , berusaha menahannya agar tak pergi .

"Ryeowook-ah ... Oppa lebih memilih ikut bersamamu ..." ujarku , dan dapat kulihat kini ia tersenyum tipis menanggapinya . Ku tatap kedua manik mata caramelnya , kurasakan ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipiku . "Oppa harus tetap hidup , aku akan kecewa dan sedih jika Oppa ikut bersamaku"

"Oppa tak peduli . Kumohon ... kali ini biarkan Oppa egois membiarkanmu kecewa . Oppa hanya ingin bersamamu"

"Oppa ..."

"Sesuai janjimu , kau juga harus merayakan ulang tahun Oppa kan? Kita rayakan jugabersama Eomma Oppa di surga ne?"

"Oppa ... Kau ..."

"Kajja"

Tersenyum , tak ku pedulikan jika saat ini aku memilih kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan , pergi ke surga . Tanpa keberhasilanku menemukan Appa . Mianhae Eomma ... Asal bisa bersama Kim Ryeowook , ku rasa semua akan lebih baik – baik saja . Tak bisa ku gambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini . Dan kuharap , di kehidupanku yang abadi ini , aku akan selalu bersamanya .

"Gomawo karena kau selalu menepati janjimu , Ryeowook-ah ... Saranghae ^^"

"Nado saranghaeyo , Oppa ^^"

**~ Jong Woon's POV end ~**

**+++++++++++++ FIN ++++++++++++++**

**~ Saengil Chukkae uri Jong Woonie ^^ ~**

**Annyeong readers ^^**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan FF singkat ini , meskipun telat publishnya , kkkkk ...**

**Entah saya tak bisa bayangkan gimana reaksi readers baca FF ini , sepertinya saya gagal membuatnya . Jalan ceritanya yang sepertinya tak nyambung , penuh khayalan gini T.T**

**Awalnya mau bikin yang bernuansa romance untuk ultah Jong Woon , tapi entah kenapa malah nyempal jadi kematian gini ... Jangan timpuk saya ya readers T_T**

**Terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang sudah bersedia membaca dan berkomentar ... Terima kasih ...**

**Tinggalkan komentar Anda ^^**

**Terima Kasih *deep bow***


End file.
